


Left Unsaid

by atlanticslide



Series: Coming Up for Air [2]
Category: Redwater (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 00:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13154970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlanticslide/pseuds/atlanticslide
Summary: He has no idea what comes next; he’s pretty sure he’s not getting on a plane anytime soon, but where they go from here is a giant blank spot in his mind.  But he knows with absolute certainty that, somehow, it’ll be together.





	Left Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spock/gifts).



> I just love these two characters, and loved all of the prompts for them in your letter, and wanted to leave off with them in a slightly happier place :) 
> 
> (this one picks up where Episode 6 of the series left off)

There’s a ticklish spot on Andrew’s hipbone, right about where hip meets stomach. It’s been about a decade since they last did this properly, but Kieran finds it again in an instant, pressing his mouth to the spot and grinning when he feels Andrew squirm. 

The other day, outside against the car, was rushed, desperate. Kissing Andrew again felt like a relief, like a sigh and then an explosion of need, and it had only taken a few minutes for them to cop off.

Today is… not much different, actually, except that they’re in a bed and both naked, and there’s so much Kieran wants that it almost feels like too much, he’s too desperate, but mostly just wants to touch Andrew the way he hasn’t been able to in so long. So he kisses that spot again and then drags his tongue across Andrew’s hip before opening his mouth and taking Andrew’s cock inside. 

“ _Fuck_ ” Andrew breathes out harshly. One of his hands is buried in Kieran’s hair, fingers, digging almost painfully into Kieran’s scalp, while his other hand belies his restlessness, his eagerness - he strokes the back of Kieran’s neck, glides over Kieran’s shoulder, moves to grasp himself and jack his cock a couple of times while Kieran’s still sucking the head, then takes his hand away, and when Kieran looks up at him, Andrew’s biting down on his fingers to muffle a moan. 

He pulls away after a moment. He wants to kiss Andrew, and he can, so he does. He moves up the bed and lays himself on top of Andrew and kisses him because he can. He’d leapt forward on instinct, total impulse, that night in the pub - it had been as natural as breathing to cap off their laughter with a kiss; he hadn’t even thought about it - but today it’s slow, deliberate. He smiles into the kiss when Andrew’s hands frame his face, hold him in place. When he pulls back to catch his breath, Andrew stares up at him, wide-eyed and looking like he wants to say so many things. There’s a lot still unsaid between them.

Kieran leans down to kiss him again, slow and careful, taking the time to brush their tongues together, moan into Andrew’s mouth. Andrew breaks the kiss after a moment to flip them over and then sits up with his hands braced on Kieran’s chest.

“Can we - I want to…” he babbles out, so out of character that it makes Kieran smile.

“Now, now, use your words,” Kieran replies, putting on the thick accent that he’s mostly lost over the years, mimicking an ancient schoolteacher they had when they were kids who loved to lecture them about grammar. 

Andrew grins, and there’s something about that, the stupid inside jokes and the shared memories, that warms Kieran. There were so many reasons that he didn’t want to come back here, but then there’s this - there’s the way he fits with Andrew, the way they’ve slotted back together like the years apart were little more than an eyeblink, the feeling of having someone again who knows this part of him, other than his parents. 

Andrew’s smile fades a bit as he says, clear and firm now, “I want to fuck you.” His eyes are impossibly dark. 

Kieran’s throat goes dry and he just nods and leans up to kiss Andrew again before turning over onto his stomach. Maybe someday they’ll really take their time with this - maybe next time, if there _is_ a next time, but he can’t let himself think too hard about that right now, especially with Andrew running his tongue along Kieran’s spine. 

_I love you,_ he wants to say, maybe just because he’s suddenly feeling anxious, like they’re on borrowed time here and he has to convince Andrew of something, even though Andrew was the one who came up here to him. He stops the words from coming out with a moan, and Andrew responds with a gentle bite to his hip. 

They don’t bother with condoms, don’t bother with slick - Kieran sucks hard at Andrew’s fingers, cranes his head enough so that he can see Andrew watching him with those wide eyes again, and then Andrew takes his hand away so he can ease a finger in Kieran’s ass, followed shortly by another. Kieran presses his face into the pillow to muffle his groan, unsure who else might be scuttling around the house.

“Kieran…” Andrew says in a whisper that somehow sounds magnified, as if he’s in awe. It makes Kieran shiver, and it doesn’t take much more than that for Andrew to take his hand away nudge Kieran’s legs a little further apart, settle himself down against Kieran, and push his cock inside.

He goes slow, and it’s not like it’s been that long for Kieran, but it stings and it’s a little uncomfortable, and still it’s exactly what he wants. Andrew groans, too loud, and then buries his face against Kieran’s neck and groans again as he pulls out and thrusts back in, running his hands up and down Kieran’s sides. Kieran winds his arm back, around Andrew’s neck behind him, grabs Andrew’s hair as Andrew keeps thrusting, making him feel weak with pleasure. 

It doesn’t last long - it can’t, with how badly they seem to need each other, and it doesn’t take more than a few minutes for Andrew to shuffle awkwardly to his knees and pull Kieran up with him, reaching around to take Kieran’s dick in hand and start stroking him as his thrusts grow more erratic.

He kind of wants to curse, or yell out, or declare his undying love or something ridiculous like that, but instead he comes quietly with a grunt and his eyes squeezed shut, head bowed towards the bed. It’s not mind-blowing, any of it, but it’s comfortable and familiar in a way that he suddenly feels like he’s been craving for a decade. It’s silly, but he suddenly feels like he’s regained a missing piece of himself.

He’ll never say any of that out loud, though; Andrew would smack him in the head, and deservedly so. Instead, he reaches behind him as he comes down from his orgasm to search for Andrew’s free hand and tangles their fingers together, brings their clasped hands around to hold against his chest as Andrew’s thrusts stutter out and he groans and comes inside Kieran. 

It’s a mess; they shouldn’t have done that without a condom, for a few reasons, but he can’t help appreciating the feeling of Andrew surrounding him, inside of him, with nothing between them. 

Later, after Andrew’s pulled out and they’ve done a modest job of wiping themselves up, they lay side by side on the bed staring at each other and Kieran struggles with what to say. Andrew’s running a hand up and down Kieran’s arm, watching Kieran carefully as if Kieran might teleport himself back to New York at any moment or something. 

He closes eyes, breathing deep the scent of the two of them, and breathes out, “I love you.” 

When he opens his eyes, Andrew’s wearing an expression so open and intense that it makes Kieran’s heart skip a beat. 

“Same here,” Andrew replies, and Kieran somehow can’t resist turning it into a joke. 

“You love you? That’s always been obvious.”

Andrew laughs, this slow, rich sound, and rolls onto his back, his hand going up to rub his face as he says, “Idiot.” 

Kieran reaches out to stroke his cheek. “I think I’ve been in love with you my whole life.” 

It should be scary to say it out loud. It should take him mustering up all of his courage, but he’s not doing anything more than giving words to something they’ve both felt for a long, long time. 

Andrew turns to look back at him again, and covers Kieran’s hand on his cheek with his own. He might say the same words back to Kieran, he might not. It doesn’t really matter what they say out loud; they both know it all already. 

He has no idea what comes next. He’s pretty sure he’s not getting on a plane anytime soon, but where they go from here is a giant blank spot in his mind. But he knows with absolute certainty that, somehow, it’ll be together.


End file.
